1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchange units for transferring heat energy between refrigerant and air. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination coupling retainer for securing the refrigerant connections between the heat exchange unit and the refrigeration circuit and a retainer for structurally supporting the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchange assemblies having a casing defining an air flow path and a fan for moving the air along said air flow path have long been known in the art. In order to reduce the number of models of heat exchange units supplied by manufacturers it is desirable to produce units which may be mounted either in a vertical or horizontal position. To further reduce the number of components required for the various models of heat exchange units it is desirable to produce components for securing the heat exchanger in the unit which are commonly applicable to units of varying sizes.
Heat exchange coils may vary in number of rows of tubes, depth, height, width, fin density, the angle of the heat exchanger relative to the air flow path and numerous other factors. In a family of units it is typical to provide a series of heat exchange coils of various sizes utilizing a single size casing. As the heat exchange coil size changes, the angle at which it is mounted or other physical positioning may change within a cabinet of an established size.
To promote the ease of mounting of various coils in a single cabinet size or casing size unit a coupling retainer and support may be used making it possible to mount the coil at different angles. Prior art devices have included a separate support for each coil such that each coil has its own specific physical arrangement for securing the coil to the casing.
The invention as set forth herein includes a combination coupling retainer and support. The support is secured to a flange of the heat exchanger. The support includes a pivot point where the suction line coupling is secured to act as a pivot point for the entire heat exchanger. A liquid line slot having a curved opening through which the liquid line extends is also provided. Hence, the heat exchanger may be rotated about the suction line coupling and the liquid line slides within the liquid line slot as the heat exchanger is displaced.
In addition to the above, the condensate pan is secured to the base of the heat exchanger. This condensate pan has a drain projection having drain openings for the discharge of condensate. A cover plate is designed for each model unit which is adapted to receive the drain pan projection and to receive the liquid line and suction line extending from the heat exchanger. This cover plate acts to secure the drain pan projection and the two refrigerant carrying lines such that the heat exchanger is secured in position. Additionally, a screw or other fastening means may be used from the cover plate to secure the retainer in position thereby securing the heat exchanger. Hence, by the utilization of this combination coupling retainer and support, a single element may be used with numerous units by rotating the heat exchanger relative to the casing in which it is mounted. The combination coupling retainer and support includes means for allowing the heat exchanger to pivot about the suction line coupling and the liquid line coupling which is positioned in the arcuate slot in the retainer.